


The Birds and The Bees

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know where babies come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and The Bees

"Dean, how are babies made?" Sam asked out of nowhere. 

Dean was sitting on his bed and he glanced up, eyes wide. Well, that definitely wasn’t what he’d expected. Sam always asked questions, things Dean didn’t like him to ask, like, where was Mom? Everyone else had a mom, why didn’t they? Why was dad gone all the time? Things Dean didn’t know how to answer. This one? Well, this one he knew. Not because their dad had told him, but because he’d figured it out on his own. Kids at school talked. He looked things up. He’d figured it out on his own. 

"Uh…Well it takes a guy and a girl," Dean said, chewing his lower lip, wondering how he should say this because, fuck, Sam was only eight. Granted, Dean was only 12, but he didn’t know how to give a sex talk. 

Sam frowned a little. “Yeah, okay. But what d’they do?”

"They have sex," Dean said with a shrug. 

"What’s sex?" Sam still had that little frown. It was one he always got when he was determined to understand something, to get to the bottom of it. 

"It’s when a guy puts his penis in a girl," Dean answered, "Well, that’s straight sex anyway." 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Where does he put it?!” 

"In her vagina," Dean said, brow cocked. 

Sam’s brows drew together. “What’s that?” 

"It’s…it’s what girls have," Dean said, not really sure how to explain it. He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Hold on." 

He moved over to his duffle bag and shuffled through it before pulling out a magazine he’d stolen from the store recently. It was Busty Asian Beauties and damn, they were beauties. He brought the magazine over and flipped through a few pages before showing a picture to Sam. It was a woman (with huge breasts, of course) sitting on a couch with her knees up, legs spread, no underwear on. 

"That’s a vagina." 

Sam’s eyes widened and he shifted a little closer to Dean to get a closer look. “So my penis goes in there?” 

Dean grinned a little. “Nah, Sammy. You wouldn’t have a chance with her,” he teased, “But yeah, that’s the idea.” 

Sam bit his lower lip, not phased by the insult. “What’s it feel like?” 

Dean shrugged. He’d never had sex, so he only knew in theory. “Tight,” he answered, “Like…you know how when you jerk off it feels better when you hold it tight?” 

Sam nodded. 

"Well girls are even tighter than that. And wet. And warm, I think." 

"Wow," Sam breathed, eyes moving slowly all over the picture. 

Dean looked down curiously and grinned a little, seeing a small bulge in his brother’s pants. “You like it?” 

Sam looked up with big eyes and nodded quickly. “I, um…Can I take this to the bathroom?” 

Dean chuckled and nodded, holding the magazine out for Sam. Then boy quickly hopped up and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. 

The older Winchester fell back on the bed, chuckling softly to himself. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander to other events, to girls at school, to their dad, to hunts. But then he heard something that made his cock twitch. 

There was a little moan from the bathroom and Dean opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his brother. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips and when he heard another moan his cock twitched again, quickly beginning to harden. 

He bit his lip and thought for a moment. Was it wrong to listen to his brother jerk off? He didn’t really think so. It wasn’t like he was touching him or another. A whine came from the bathroom and Dean unbuttoned his pants, slowly beginning to stroke his cock, breath coming heavier. 

As the moans in the bathroom grew louder Dean stroked himself faster, bucking up into his fist. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes slipping closed and he began to moan as well. Sam’s moans turned to cries of pleasure and Dean fucked his fist, visions of his brother filling his head without his permission. One last strangled moan came from the bathroom and the image of Sam coming was enough to push Dean over the edge. 

When Sam came back out a couple minutes later Dean was leaning against the headboard of the bed, hands folded behind his head, looking completely innocent. 

"I’m sleepy," Sam mumbled, crawling up onto the bed and curling up to Dean, completely sated. 

The older Winchester wrapped his arms around his brother’s small body. “Take a nap, Sammy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into the boy’s hair. 

When John came back his sons were sleepily peacefully in the bed, holding each other and he smiled a little, glad that Dean always took care of his younger brother. He had no idea the magazine was tucked under Dean’s pillow.


End file.
